A bullet in her name
by Bloodsuckingstories
Summary: He needed her help she answered. She needed his help he declined. (Post apocalypse)
1. Hello there

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. IM GOING TO CHANGE THE PLOT IN THIS STORY A LOT SO BE WARNED. THIS IS A BETHYL FIC. IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME IF YOU WROTE A REVIEW AFTER YOU READ. THANKS:D**

Its been over a year since the outbreak. The Greene family has been living at their farm. Believing that the world was just sick and would need a cure. Keeping the infected ones locked away in their barn.

It was just another night for the Greene's. Playing card games, telling jokes and stories in this dining room. Upstairs the youngest member the family was sitting on her bed in her room watching as a storm rolled in. Rain danced along the window sill. She watched as the trees blew in all directions possible, listened to the howling of the wind. Storms relaxed her. She didn't know why but they did.

"Beth?" The youngest ones sister Maggie asked.

Sighing, Beth got up from her bed to see what her sister had wanted.

"We're going to play War. Wanna join us?"

"Sure. Why not?" Was Beth's reply.

Three games later, and the only ones who were still up were the two Greene sisters.

"You so cheated!" Maggie accused.

Beth has cleaned Maggie yet again.

"How can you cheat at war? It's all luck." Beth smirked.

The eldest sister glared at the youngest one. Without an reply Maggie got up from the dining room table to her room.

"Baby." Beth said under her breathe.

She put the deck of cards back into the cardboard box and went to her room as well. Beth put her blonde hair into a messy bun, and changed into a cotton-white tank top with fuzzy green shorts to go to bed. Curling into her covers sleep started to consume her.

...

Two days since a little girl named Sophia had ran from the group. Everyone has been frantically searching for her, but there was one person in the group who searched day and night. Always had his eyes open for any clues. His name was Daryl Dixon.

He was out once again searching for this girl. Everyone else checked out when the sky darken. Said they'd find her the next day, but he couldn't just wait and hope she'd return.

It was the middle of the night, and it started to pour. That didn't stop Daryl, no it encouraged him to look harder. He wasn't quite sure why he cared so much about finding this girl, but he just knew he did.

Being to focused on his thoughts he didn't notice the ditch a few feet away. He tripped right over it falling down a hill.

"Shit!" He cursed.

One of his arrows plunged into his side. So maybe this would slow him down. In a distance he saw a farm house. If he could get there maybe he could find supplies to clean the wound. Slowly he got up only to fall again. This would be harder than he thought. Crawling over to a tree a couple yards away. He got up and used the tree to steady himself. Walking slowly to the house. Really slowly... He noticed the sun was starting to come up.

About an hour later he got to the fences of the house. Only to see a beautiful blonde girl on the porch.

...

Beth got up early today. When she went down stairs she realized no one else was awake. She went out to the porch for some fresh air. Sitting on a rocking chair and softly singing to herself. It was moments like this she treasured. From a distance she saw movement. Her heart stopped as she thought one of those monsters got through the fence. Only to realize it was a human.

She ran to the gates to get a better look. It was a man. He looked like he was in pain. Without even realizing it she found herself walking towards the man.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

The man looked at her like she grew two heads.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" He replied rudely.

"Let me help you." Beth offered.

Without waiting for a reply she put his arm around she shoulders and helped him walk to her house. When she got to the porch he stopped walking.

"What?" She asked confused from his sudden stop.

"Ya really gonna let me inside when you don't even know me?" He was generally curious.

"Yeah. It's not like you're a psycho killer. You're not a psycho killer right?" Beth was quite amused.

He shook his head no. He didn't really wanna talk. Especially to someone who he didn't even know.

She smiled at him. He noticed her eyes were blue. They were filled with kindness and hope. This girl generally wanted to help him. She grabbed his arm again and put it around her shoulders. With her other arm opening the door for them.

"Daddy!" The blonde shouted.

Her dad came down the stairs in a heartbeat.

"Yes Bethie?" He asked.

_So her name is Beth. _Daryl noted.

"This man needs help. He's badly injured." Beth replied.

Beth's dad took a step towards them.

"Bethie would you mind putting him in the quest room?"

She nodded her head and lead Daryl to the guest room. The house smelled like cinnamon. She laid him on the bed and gave him a shy smile.

"Daryl. My names Daryl Dixon." He felt the need to tell her.

She smiled wider.

Nice to meet you Daryl. My names Beth Greene."

**I know it's short, but I thought this was good way to end the chapter. I will try to post 1-2 more tonight. Please review!**


	2. Going back

**HEY FELLOW BETHYL SHIPPERS.**

**REMEMBER TO REVEIW THIS CHAPTER**

**THANK YOU :)**

...

Carol woke up in the morning only to find Daryl gone. She just assumed that he went searching again. She got up and left the RV only to find Dale keep watch.

"Hey Dale. Have you seen Daryl leave last night?"

"No, but it wouldn't surprise me if he did. It seems like searching for Sophia is all he think about. Dale replied.

Carol shot Dale a timid smile and walked away.

...

Daryl has been cooped up in this house for a couple hours. He knew he needed to leave and get back to his group, but his side hurt so bad he didn't think he could move. Beth walked in with some pain killers and a glass of water.

"Hey I brought you some pain killers." Beth shot him a smile.

He nodded at her. Hoping she would take that as a hint that he didn't want company. She seemed to get the message because she put the pills down on the nightstand beside him and walked out of the room.

He looked down at his stomach. His side was stitched up and cleaned. He must've passed out since he got here. Deciding that he would leave in an hour or so, he stared up at the ceiling.

About 20 minutes since Beth left him alone the door opened and a women with green eyes and short brown hair walked in. He assumed that it was Beth's sister.

"I'm Maggie." The women introduced herself.

"Daryl." He grunted.

They sat in silence for awhile before she spoke up again.

"My Dad said that you can stay here as long you need."

He looked up at her this time.

"I was planning on leaving in like 20 minutes."

Maggie nodded and left. A couple minutes later she came back with his crossbow and a bag of food.

"Here you go." She said placing the items on the bottom of the bed.

Daryl slowly got up from the bed and grabbed the items from the bed.

"Thanks."

Walking out of the room he managed to get a glimpse of a room with various boy band posters and purple walls._ Most likely Beth's room. _he thought as he walked down the stairs. Without a word he left the house and back to his group.

On his way back he kept thinking about Beth. He didn't know why, but she intrigued him. He kinda felt bad for not saying goodbye and 'thank you' to her considering she the one who found him.

Finally he made his way back and saw Carol running towards him.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been so worried."

He sighed. He had no idea where idea to start so be just brushed her off.

He was so tired. Probably because of those pain pills he took. Walking towards the RV he saw a walker coming towards him. Quickly he put it down. Sitting down in his bed in the RV, he sighed to himself before falling asleep.

**SHORT CHAPTER (BAD ONE TOO). I WANTED TO WRITE THIS BEFORE I WENT TO BED. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER AND A LOT LONGER (WITH SOME ACTION)**


	3. Excitement

Its been two days since Daryl has left the farm. The Greene's fell back into their normal routine. Waking up, talking, playing cards, and sleeping only to wake up again. Beth was tired of the same old things. She wanted some excitement.

"We're going to play crazy 8's. Wanna play?" Beth's father Hershel asked.

"No thank you."

Beth walked into her room and pulled out one of her favorite books. Gone with the wind. She read this book like a hundred times and it still never got old.

Sometime when she was reading she fell asleep. Beth woke up to the house silent as a mouse. Beth went downstairs on the porch to breathe. It was impossible to get some alone time in this house. Don't get her wrong she loved her family, but spending all day with them everyday gets tiresome.

From a distance she saw four or five men with guns walking straight towards the house. Scared Beth went inside to go tell her dad.

She shook her dad lightly. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Beth honey, what's wrong?"

"Five men with guns coming straight to us."

Hershel got up and went to the window. Fair enough there were five men in their yard. They did not look friendly.

"Go get your sister and lock yourselves in her room." He ordered.

"What about you?' Beth was scared.

"I'll be fine."

Beth ran to her sisters room and locked the door. The sound of her running into the room must've awakened Maggie because when she turned around to her sister she was sitting up on her bed with a look of confusion written on her face.

"Men with guns in the house." Beth couldn't elaborate or else they would hear her.

Maggie nodded. Beth went over to her sisters bed and sat with her sister. She was shaking and she couldn't stop. She worried for her sisters, fathers, and her life.

They could here footsteps then their father talking.

"I'm sure we can sort this out." They could here is father say.

Moments later she heard a gunshot. She knew he father didn't own a gun. So there was only one possibility. Her father got shot. She let the tears that were threatening to spill fall silently. Her sister must've came to the same conclusion because she was crying as well.

"We need to go." Maggie stated.

"But daddy-" Beth started.

"Would want to leave." Maggie finished.

They waited till they heard the men go into the basement to go downstairs. Beth locked the door to buy them some time. In the living room she saw her father laying on the floor with blood spilling out of his chest. A whole new wave of tears poured down her face. Her dad was dead. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it wasn't Maggie's.

"look what we have here." The man said.

He had black hair and green eyes. Some of his teeth were missing and the remaining were yellow.

The man slapped her in the face, and she saw stars. He then pushed her to the floor. Beth hit her head on the coffee table corner. Her beating was cut short by a knife plunging his skull. Maggie stood before her. Her sister had just killed a man, but if her sister hadn't she'd be dead.

Getting up Beth saw the man had two guns and a knife. Quickly grabbing them off the dead man. Maggie and Beth ran to the fence. Beth noted that Maggie had a bag filled with some medical supplies and food.

They ran in the woods. They kept running until none of them could keep it up.

...

Shane and Rick were in the woods looking for that little girl once again. It's been a week since she ran away and everyone was loosing hope of her being alive.

"You think she's still alive?" Shane asked the question everyone else was scared too.

"To be honest no." Rick sighed.

He felt terrible for saying that but it was true. He honestly thought Sophia was dead.

"Then why are we looking?" If we both think she's dead..." Shane trailed off.

Ricked turned to him.

"What if she's alive, and she died because we stopped looking?"

Shane nodded in agreement.

They kept looking for hours till it started to get dark. When they were walking back the heard people running.

"Just keep going. Don't look back." One had said.

Rick saw two girls running. If they kept that up they'd fall down that cliff down the peak.

"Hey!" Shane shouted.

The first girl stopped followed by the second. They were young. One looked about 20 while the other looked 16.

The oldest one walked towards them.

"What's your name?" Rick asked.

The girl hesitated for a second before answering.

"I'm Maggie, and this is my little sister Beth."

The youngest one stepped closer.

"Would you like to come with us?" Rick wanted to help these girls.

The two sisters looked at each other before nodding.

The four walked in silence before Shane spoke up.

"I'm Shane and this is Rick."

"Nice to meet you." The youngest one answered.

He noted that she had bright blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes.

When they made to the camp, and everyone noticed the two new comers.

"This is Beth and Maggie. Found them running around in the woods." Rick introduced them to their group.

Everyone introduced themselves and walked away.

...

Daryl woke up and noticed no one else was in the RV. Hissing in pain as he got up, he went outside to see everyone huddled around Rick and Shane. He walked over to see a flash of blonde hair. He wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Everyone walked away, and Daryl saw Beth standing before him. He noticed a bruise on her right cheek.

As he walked closer he heard Maggie explaining what happened to them.

"There were men. They had guns. My sister and I locked ourselves in my room and my dad got shot. When we were leaving I collected some medical supplies and food. I noticed Beth wasn't there so I checked the living room. I saw this man hurting her, so I stabbed him in the head."

After listening to what happened to them just hours before he saw red. Someone dared to hurt Beth.

Beth looked up and noticed him.

"Daryl?" She asked.

Daryl nodded, and before he knew it Beth's arms were around him.

Yeah. This girl intrigued him.

**DONE! PLEASE REVEIW.**


End file.
